My Shakey Confession
by Tanuki Bot
Summary: Courage. What is it really? Today, I'm going with,‘Telling-your-MALE-co-worker-that-you-love-him-and-want-to-jump-his-bones.' One-Shot -JD/Cox-


* * *

**  
Bot: -Che Che Che- Hello all Scrub fans! In case you couldn't tell, this is a Cox/JD**

**Don't like it? See that little backward arrow? Awesome!**

**I don't own Scrubs or any of the people in it… cause if I did it would be a Cox/JD based show. xP**

* * *

-JD's POV-

* * *

Courage.

What is it really?

The ability to do something because you feel strong enough to?

Being able to stick up for yourself or friends when they're down?

Today, Im going with;

'Telling-your-MALE-co-worker-that-you-love-him-and-want-to-jump-his-bones.'

… What? Too much information? Well, weather or not it's too much information, it's all true. I guess the decision was made by my friends this morning.

* * *

It was one of my biggest fantasy's come true. I've had a crush Dr. Cox for a while now. I don't' really know what draws me too him, or when the mild adoration became full on, one sided, crush. Maybe it was the day that he saved my ass from the Janitor, who was gonna do who knows what with me and that duct tape. Or maybe it was when he and Dan helped me through when Dad died. Either way, I do have a man-crush on him. And no matter how much I tell myself it will never happen, I still have the tiniest hopes and dreams that it might.

And I was having a good dream. Not one of the usual, like, when Rowdy, Turk and I Save Carla and Elliot from the Evil Dragon Kelso, while dodging all of the traps set by the Gray Cloaked Wizard.

That's one of the reasons I hate stairs.

But it was one of the dreams where it was just... nice. I was at Dr. Cox's apartment and we were sitting on his couch just talking about patients, Girl Friends, ya know, normal things. Honestly I think he might have had a bit too much Scotch. There was some sort of music playing in the background. I think it was the song 'Fall for You', by 'Secondhand Serenade.' Not that I listen to that girl band anyway... even if I did I wouldn't want it to be playing. No sir. But suddenly he was all over me, kissing, licking, nipping, and oh _god_ the _squeezing_.

Apparently, this was one of the times Turk thought it would be good to come in, minus the knocking, to wake me up. I heard the Faint, 'Yo, Vanilla Bear?' I ignored it and moaned Dr. Cox's name. It went on for a minute or so. Someone trying to get me out of my beautiful fantasy. I had no shirt on and was only wearing my boxers, and then Dr. Cox stuck his hand down my---

Apparently I had gone too far for the phantom voice, because I was jarred awake by someone shaking me. Perry Gave a sexy smirk before I opened my eyes to see a slightly creeped out looking Turk. I groaned, "What man?" I paused, "Oh yea..." I grumbled, "Morning shift. Damn." I sighed and rolled over, "Kay, one minute." It was quiet, but I could still feel him standing there. I almost got off the bed without harm when Turk dropped a nuke on me.

"So... How long have you been wanting to _tap_ Dr. Cox?"

I slipped off the sheets and onto the floor with a 'thud.' I think I had my first heart attack.

Probably the first of many I'll have at Sacred Heart.

I didn't even answer his question as I got dressed in my scrubs, name tag, stethoscope and boots. I brushed my teeth quickly and grabbed a cup of coffee, hoping to get out of there before Carla and Turk Came out of their room from getting dressed.

"Bambi, Get your hand of that door knob, we need to talk." "So close." Turk and I hissed at the same time. Although it seems mine sounded a bit more disappointed that I didn't make it. Great. So now there gonna talk about how messed up it is that I'm gay. What a way to start the day. "Bambi," 'Here it comes.' I thought grimly. "Look, I'm not gonna say that Cox is the perfect man. He's pretty far from it actually. But if your happy, I'm happy, weather or not it's with Perry."

Okay. Not what I expected.

Turk shrugged, "You'll always be my best friend dude. As long as I don't see or hear any parts of your relationship," "Turk!" "Than I'm cool with it." "Thanks guys, but I probably wasn't gonna tell him anyway." I shrugged, slipping on my coat and gloves."Oh, hell no!" "No way, Bambi! Once we know you can't not tell him!"

I laughed and left the apartment to the parking lot. Turk and Carla were hot on my heels though. "Come on dude! Show some courage for once when you're dealing with a date!" "Be a man JD! Show Cox you got that pair he says you don't' have!" "Fine! Alright!" I snap, hopping on Sasha, "I'll do it one time today." I made the ninja-esque hand motions with my hands and waggled my eyebrows, "But you will not know when I will strike!" I grinned as my two friends just laughed at me as we made our way to, as Dr. Cox likes to call it, 'The Seventh Layer of Hell.' Better known as where we all work, Sacred Heart.

* * *

I pulled into my spot behind Dr. Cox, smirking to see that his hole car was covered in dense, snow. Grinning, I made a mini snowman on the trunk of the Black Porsche and easily made my way inside. "Hey, Scooter!" I groaned, "What in gods name do you--Ack!" I fell flat on my back, the floor damp from the many snowy people treading in and out. "Floors wet." I groaned and stood, "Thanks ever so much," All he did was smirk and place the 'Wet Floor' sign back on the floor and continue with his shoddy work.

I placed my things in my small locker and walked to the Nurse's desk to see Carla already hard at work. I grinned at her and she smiled back, "You remember our promise, Bambi," I groaned, "I know, I know." She smiled warmly and handed me three files, "Good Boy." A shrill whistle greeted me, "Newbie, come!" I was instantly by his side, following and doing his bidding.

Today was going to be a long day.

---------A Few Hours Later----------

I hate being right.

Two of my three patients died, Mr. Anderson of a heart attack, Mrs. Johanson of a bad infection caused by a broken rib that no one caught in time, and Stacey won't be released in time for the Holidays. She's seven, for Christ's sake! She shouldn't have to stay in the hospital for Pneumonia during Christmas! And to top it all off, I'm nervous as all hell. See... I kinda didn't tell Cox yet. Damn it. I clocked out and sighed. Now If I could get to the door fast enough... "Hey man!" Turk slapped me on the back with a shit eating grin, "You say anything yet, man?" Double Damn it. "Come on Bambi," Carla smiled. I sighed, defeated, "Okay, okay, hang on." Said man-of-my-affections, grumpily walked to the nurse's station, Grabbing more work by my guess.

I was slow with my approach, Like a hunter. I mentally pictured Dr. Cox as an antelope, myself as a lion, as I lept for the kill. I mentally shook myself as I walked up to him. He glared at me and went into one of his trade mark Dr. Cox Rants.

"Listen here, Mimi. I have no time to listen, nor do I want to listen to one of your love confessions to see if it sounds right on the next man you try it on. Furthermore if it is to wish me a 'Merry Christmas.' You should know by now that A. That dreaded day is at least three weeks away and B. I hate the holiday. So if you would just kindly--"

I had to cut him off there or I would have lost my nerve. Fleeing had already crossed my mind when he had said the words, 'Love Confession'. I mustered up the rest of my courage and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. My god if he was fast enough I bet he would have punched me in the face. But I quickly jerked him down an inch and crashed my mouth agenst his.

His eyes went from giving me the death stare to looking like they were about to pop out of his skull. I let go quickly and whispered in his ear, 'Love you.' and fled to the locker rooms to get my coat and gloves. I cursed inwardly as I heard him shouting random obscenities as he chased after me. Shit! Why hadn't I grabbed my stuff before I committed assisted suicide!?

For whatever the reason I didn't take what I needed, I fumbled with my lock and slipped on my winter gear just as Dr. Cox burst into the room, his face redder than I had ever seen. Fuck. He growled the word "Newbie" dangerously and lunged. Lucky for me, in his fit of rage, his aim was off and I slipped out, 'eep'-ing when he turned and almost got a fist full of my coat.

I took off like a bat out of hell, knocking over an intern and shouting a way ward 'Sorry!' as I practically flew past the Nurse's station. Carla and Turk were laughing and smiling. The Janitor didn't even try to trip me in my hurry. He simply shouted, "I knew it!" but I didn't even retaliate as I jumped the railing and hopped on Sasha. Dear god the seat was cold! I shrugged that off as I drove home as quickly as the snow, ice and traffic would let me.

* * *

-General POV-

* * *

Dr. Cox came running back to the nurse's station, panting. He overheard something coming from Carla and Turk and listened in a bit. "Some courage!" Carla scoffed, "True, true, but at least he told him." Turk grinned. Dr. Cox growled and stalked over to the two, who only just realized they were talking just a _tad_ too loud for their own good, "You _knew_ that he was going to do that?!"

Carla sighed, "Yea, we figured it out this morning. Honestly, I don't' know why we didn't' see it sooner." Turk shrugged sheepishly, "Yea, man I mean, he follows you around like a love sick puppy." Dr. Cox's face got red. He would never tell anyone that he enjoyed the fact that J.D followed him around. Or that he did want to give the kid that hug he had always wanted... or a kiss while his hand was down the kids--

"No no, no no, no." he growled. Carla sighed and pressed something into the older man's palm. He looked confused for a moment, then opened his hand to find a key. He gave Carla a questioning look and the woman scoffed, "You think he's just gonna open the door after what he did? Go get him." Perry grumbled, his face slightly pink, and walked out. Turk looked to Carla, "If he hurts him, I'll kill him." Carla nodded, "Me too, Baby, me too."

* * *

----At J.D. and Turk's Apartment----

* * *

J.D. sighed as he sat on their couch, staring at the T.V. blankly. 'I'm done for. That's it. Game. Over.' he thought glumly. Tomorrow it would be all over that he was gay for Dr. Cox! Heaving a sigh, he stood, turning up the volume on his small television, currently tuned to MTV, and walked to their refrigerator and grabbed a container of the Chinese that they had last night and stuffed a bite in his mouth. He heard the door click and assumed Turk or Carla came home and shrugged it off as normal. Then he heard someone.

Someone not Turk or Carla.

"Ya know Newbie, those would probably taste better if you stuck it in the microwave first."

J.D.'s face immediately reddened and he inhaled sharply.

Bad Idea.

By inhaling for the initial gasp, he took in some of the garlicy Chinese noodles. One hung out of his mouth as he dropped the container in shock, unable to breathe. Dr. Cox rolled his eyes from the door, unaware of the situation at hand, "Christ, Newbie, ya don't have to be so dramatic." he paused for a moment, looking at the younger man with curiosity, trying to disguise the slight worry that etched itself into his brain, He gave a sharp whistle, "Newbie? You okay?" He got his answer as J.D. dropped to his knees, eyes wide, hands grasping at his throat.

"Shit!" Perry hopped the couch and got behind J.D. The older man cursed under his breath and Reached around J.D.'s middle, made a fist, grabbed it and preformed the Heimlich Maneuver. It took about a minute, for Dr. Cox it seemed like an eternity, but his Protege finally coughed up what looked chicken. That didn't matter though. Dr. Cox easily flopped to the floor with J.D.'s head on his lap as he rubbed a hand on his face. To anyone that saw this, they would say that Dr. Cox just aged a few years in a matter of seconds. He rubbed his hands across his face and swiped his thumb under his nose, "Jesus Christ Newbie, don't do that!" He groaned, "I swear to god, I bout had a heart attack!"

After J.D. composed himself, he stared up at the doctor, "Y-you... What are y--" Dr. Cox snorted, "After that little stunt you pulled in the hospital? Yea, fat chance I wasn't gonna find you, Joana."

The younger man's face lit up red at the remembrance of his 'bravery'. He opened his mouth again, but was dumbfounded when Perry's lips were covering his in a timid yet firm kiss. It took a moment for it to click in his mind, but when it did, he snaked his arms around his mentor's neck and practically melted into the other's arms. It started out small, simple, but quickly turned more heated as nips and licks and small moans and groans joined the mix.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away, gasping for breath. "What was that?" J.D. asked, dazed. But it wasn't the bad kind of dazed. Oh no, it was the good kind. His stomach was full of butterflies and his heart was beating so fast he could swear it wasn't healthy.

So yea, the good kind.

Perry Cox sighed. "I guess it was a confession of..." he looked warily to J.D., who looked all starry eyed with that stupid grin on his face. Dr. Cox grimaced. "Love. Happy? I said it." "How long?" The older doctor growled at him, "For the love of god Newbie, I don't know! It might have been the first fucking day, when you followed me like a freaking puppy and dared to defy call on me when you knew what you were doing."

J.D. smiled, then frowned slighly, "So.... is this gonna be a.... thing? Cause I know your off and on with Jordan and stuff and I don't wanna be just some thing on the side and-" "Newbie." "Yea?" "You're doing that annoying thing again." "What annoying thing?" "Talking. And I've broken it off for good with Jordan. Sure I still take care of Jack every other week, but otherwise I don't want anything to do with her." He shook his head and smiled kindly, a look that almost never crossed his face. J.D. thought it was cute. "I might see her as a friend but nothing else."

So they just sat like that for a while. J.D. sitting in Perry's arms, both content, not wanting to move.

A soft song drifted from the living room and J.D. just had to crack a smile.

_'Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find.'_

The comforting silence and soft music floated through the air, "So," J.D. looked up to Perry, who looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, "How'd you get in? I know I locked the door." Perry grinned and held up a key, "Carla lent me hers, on Gahndi's request." "He is so freakin dead!" All Perry Cox did was laugh at his aprentece, lover, and friend and wonder what times would follow their shakey start.

_---End---_

* * *

**Bot: -shuffles foot- It's my first scrubs fic, so be gentle with your reviews and comments~ **

**Good Cretequing welcomed! ^^**

**Probably gonna make more little one shot dealies of Cox/J.D. goodness ^^**

**R & R!**

* * *


End file.
